


Someone To Hold

by SandyRoses



Series: SVT Cuddle Fics [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: But Like Innocently, Fluff, Hansol Is My Pure Baby I Will Fight You, Idol-Verse, Just My Boys Cuddling, M/M, Multi, Seungcheol Gives Good Hugs, Sleeping Together, Snuggling, Soonyoung Being Soonyoung, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally 0 angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-07 20:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17967770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandyRoses/pseuds/SandyRoses
Summary: Hansol likes to snuggle when he sleeps, so he goes to snuggle. Short story even shorter, he gets snuggled.





	Someone To Hold

**Author's Note:**

> This is like lowkey my apology for so much angst in Good Things (Are Supposed To) Come In Threes, or as I like to abbreviate it, GTASTCIT (or just Good Things) (idk don't judge and also if you haven't read it you should go check it out yes shameless self-promotion fight me), and also because I love Hansol to the ends of the fucking universe and back and I love OT13, sooooooo
> 
> Yee enjoy this pure fluff uwu

Hansol, for the life of him, could _not_ sleep without something in his arms. A pillow, a plushie, a person, anything really- if it wasn’t there, he couldn’t sleep. He would toss and turn all night, arms empty and body cold. It was awful.

Unfortunately, it was one of those nights. Soonyoung, who he normally snuggled up to, had crashed in Jun and Chan’s room, which left him alone and unsatisfied. He tried to hug his pillow, which usually worked, but it just didn’t feel right. Something felt off. He just couldn't fall asleep. It was late, and they had to get up early for a shoot tomorrow, but he just. Couldn’t. Fall. Asleep.

Eventually, letting out a quiet, exasperated groan, he rolled over and sat up, shuffling into the hallway in his too-big pyjamas and rumpled hair. He knew immediately that he was going to look for Seungcheol. Seungcheol was the most perfect man in the world when it came to snuggling. Broad chest, not too lanky, strong, secure arms, and the most blessed body heat. And he didn’t snore, which was nice.

So, hesitantly, as quietly as possible, he pushed open the door to Seungcheol’s room, where he slept with Jisoo and Minghao. To his great surprise, there was already a second body lying cuddled up to the leader’s chest. He was surprised, but certainly not disappointed. He even smiled a little as he walked over, reaching out briefly to pet Seungkwan’s fluffy blonde hair. Seungkwan was also fun to snuggle, but more if they were sitting up.

Still, he couldn’t help but feel a little conflicted. He wanted to sleep, and he could only really do that if he was holding someone or if they were holding him, but he didn’t want to wake either of them up. In the other bed, Jisoo and Minghao were wound so closely around each other that Hansol could only see one vague lump of MingSoo under the blanket, so cuddling with them was probably out of the question.

So, pouting a little, he debated the pros and cons of his dilemma. Should he stay or should he go? He could probably go find Mingyu, he was nice to cuddle too, maybe Wonwoo or Seokmin, or-

“Hmm- Sol? What’cha doin’ up?” As if somehow sensing his presence, Seungcheol blinked open sleepy eyes, mumbling tiredly up at the younger rapper. Hansol jumped a little at his suddenness.

“Oh- sorry, I didn’t wanna wake you up, I just-”

“Can’t sleep?” Seungcheol cut him off. Hansol opened his mouth awkwardly, then closed it, nodding, starting to feel a little embarrassed.

But instead of saying anything, Seungcheol simply hummed, squishing Seungkwan closer to his chest and holding up the blanket so Hansol could clamber in. Gratefully, Hansol huddled against Seungkwan’s back, breathing in his faint orangey smell. He smiled when he felt a warm, heavy arm being draped over his waist, the weight comforting as usual.

He smiled wider when Seungkwan turned over in his sleep, tucking his head under Hansol’s chin and burrowing into his arms. Seungcheol chuckled softly, voice deep from sleep, pulling them both close to him.

“Sweet dreams, baby,” Seungcheol murmured softly, letting out a sigh. Hansol nodded.

“Thanks, Cheol,” he hummed, and he felt a hand land briefly in his hair, petting him for a moment before landing back on his waist. The leader simply hummed back before his breathing evened out, signalling to the younger that he’d probably fallen asleep again.

Hansol carefully wrapped an arm around Seungkwan, holding him close, shivering happily. It was perfect. Just what he needed to fall asleep. He never really could fall asleep without holding something or someone, and with that requirement filled, his eyelids started to feel heavy.

Sleep came quickly, and that time, and Hansol was content.

 

* * *

 

When he woke up there was a heavy weight on his legs and another arm draped over his waist. Yawning, he just hugged Seungkwan closer, groaning in the back of his throat sleepily for a moment before stilling.

Cooing from outside the bed made him pause and try to think through the haze of sleep lingering on his mind. Trying to ignore it, he buried his face in Seungkwan’s hair, but the cooing only got louder, along with a telltale clicking that came only from one thing: Minghao’s favorite camera.

Suddenly, the weight on his legs shifted, and, lifting his head, he looked down groggily at the body laying across their legs. Soonyoung had somehow climbed onto Seungcheol’s bed and had fallen asleep on their legs. Hansol didn’t know how, it seemed rather uncomfortable, but he’d done it.

Well if that wasn’t typical Soonyoung Hansol didn’t know what was. Shrugging mentally, he looked down at the second hand on his waist, tanner and wider than Seungcheol’s small hands. Mingyu then. If he raised his head enough, he could see the older rapper’s body tucked against the wall behind Seungcheol, holding all of them close. It was definitely crowded, and bordering on uncomfortably warm, but Hansol didn’t want to get up. It was so comfortable. Big snuggle piles always were some of his favorite things; the opportunities for them were few and far between but he loved them.

“C’mon, you...five, wake up already,” Jeonghan giggled from above them, gently shaking Hansol’s shoulder.

“Five more minutes,” he mumbled into Seungkwan’s hair, shuffling closer.

“We have to get up, Sol, you know that,” Wonwoo chuckled next, deep voice fondly amused.

“...Three more minutes.”

“...Fine, three more minutes. But no more. We gotta go soon.” Jisoo’s gentle voice just made him want to fall asleep more, so he relaxed, listening to their soft voices and the occasional clicking of Minghao’s camera.

Three minutes passed before he wanted them to, and with a sigh he prepared himself to sit up, but before he could, someone straight-up flung themself onto the sleepy pile with a loud yelp, eliciting slightly pained, annoyed noises from all of them, especially Soonyoung, who wheezed like he’d been kneed in the gut.

“Seokmin what the _hell_ ,” Mingyu groaned loudly, glaring reproachfully at the singer through baleful, tired eyes. “You could have like, asked us nicely.”

“That’s boring though,” Seokmin giggled, nuzzling his cheek briefly before sitting up and nearly squishing poor Seungkwan, who shoved the other singer off forcefully. Huffing and pouting, he slotted himself back into Hansol’s open embrace, curling into his chest. Chuckling, Hansol petted his hair back, a lot more awake and very much fond.

“C’mon, baby Boo, wake up,” he cooed in English, and Jisoo “aww”-ed at him. Briefly he looked around to smile at the older singer, who smiled back fondly, reaching over to ruffle his hair.

“If you just told me to wake up, don’t wanna,” Seungkwan mumbled into his shirt while Mingyu slowly sat up, pulling Seungcheol with him, hugging the leader to his chest like a giant human teddy bear. Sleepily, Seungcheol yawned, not protesting. Seokmin tugged Soonyoung off the bed, smooching him apologetically. Soonyoung just sighed and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Chan and Jun joined their little hug.

It took another 10 minutes to persuade Seungkwan out of Hansol’s arms and out of bed, and only Jihoon threatening him with bitter black coffee in his water bottle seemed to do the trick. Jihoon and Wonwoo thrived on the stuff; the others...not so much. But eventually they all got out of bed, still a little sleepy and content.

“Sleep well, love?” Seungcheol hummed softly to Hansol while they got ready to leave. He smiled widely at the endearment, nodding. Seungcheol smiled back, ruffling his hair and pressing a brief kiss to his cheek. “You’re always welcome to snuggle, alright?”

“I’ll remember that,” Hansol chuckled, tucking his face against the leader’s chest for a moment before moving to pull his shoes on.

Hansol sometimes had trouble falling asleep without something or someone in his arms. But with 12 other members, sleeping _alone_ was an even more difficult endeavor in and of itself.

Hansol always ended up getting the snuggle he needed.

**Author's Note:**

> They have  
> All my uwus


End file.
